The Olive Tree
by CallieRose123
Summary: One bet and the game starts. Persues, god of Hurricanes and Earthquakes, has a mission to seduce the lieutenant of Artemis by the end of the week - a price of two thousand drachma. But the proud hunter proves hard to catch, making the game seem all the more interesting...Set in Ancient Greece.
1. Just One Kiss

**A/N: hi peoples of the earth! this is my first fanfiction! I'll update everyday if i can, chapters will be about 1000 words. I know, it's not long but I'll update fast. This is a Perzoe story, so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan :)**

**Happy reading**

* * *

Just One Kiss

* * *

**Percy**

"Ok...you see that girl down there?" Apollo gestured down the mountain at sparkling river, where I could just make out a figure with long black hair walking towards it. "I bet you can't get in her _peplos _by the end of this week."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Really? It's just another mortal woman. How hard can it possibly be?"

"Um, actually _very _hard. Believe me, I've tried it...man, she is hard to tame," he paused. "And another thing – she's one of my little sisters' maidens, so be warned. Oh, and by the way she has to be willing. So you're not allowed to knock her out or get her drunk."

My face paled. Gods, did he want to get me killed? Artemis would never forgive me – in fact she'd send me all the way to Tartarus if I even tried to flirt with a hunter. "No way, that's suicide."

"Nothing's impossible bro...I'll give you one thousand drachma's if you succeed."

I shrugged, it's worth a shot. "Two thousand and it's a deal."

"Fine but you've only got until the end of this week."

We shook hands and I gave him my signature grin before flashing away in a column of water. I reappeared by the stream and focused my eyes on the black haired beauty beside it. Volcanic eyes and full red lips and a body that was enough to make any man start drooling.

"Hey."

Her sharp eyes met mine and she immediately scowled and walked off. I ran up to her and flashed her a smile.

"What's a beautiful maiden doing here all alone?"

She ignored me and looked straight ahead, refusing to meet my eyes. I don't get it...usually by now I'd have them throwing themselves on me and confessing their undying love. Maybe my deviously good looks aren't up to standard today.

"So may I ask your name? I bet it's as beautiful as a summer meadow or a – "

_Flick._

A dagger was suddenly pressed against my throat. Celestial Bronze. Yup, I've always liked fire in a woman.

"Listen, _boy, _I know your type. And whatever your intentions are, you're going to have to give up. If you _ever _harass me again, I'll make sure your remains will never be found. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Can this woman get any hotter?

She withdraws her dagger and continues to walk down the hill with her expression cold and steely. I stand alone, wondering if I'm losing my touch. Apollo flashes down next to me and starts laughing.

"See, Perce? She's a tough one. Just give up 'cos it's never going to happen."

"Shut up," I say and storm off, frustrated – no, humiliated – that a woman has bested me so soon.

...

**Zoë**

Artemis walks up to me, her expression is dark with murder. She must know what happened a few minutes ago...

My anger built up. Stupid, stupid, reckless, idiotic _boy._ If he gets me kicked out the hunters, I am personally going to kill him. I recognise him from statues and he's just like the stories say – a man whore. I know his games, he seduces women, takes what he wants and leaves them alone and pregnant.

"Zoë, we're packing up soon," Artemis snaps at me. There's none of her usual warmth in her voice.

"Milady, I'm sorry about – "

"It's not your fault, I should've known that it would happen sooner or later," her expression darkened. "He really had to betray like this, didn't he. I'm just glad that you resisted him."

I nodded.

"Go and get changed, we're leaving in at noon."

I bowed my head in respect and hurried off to my tent, quickly changing my _peplos _into my hunter's uniform.

"Zoë, you need to be careful."

I turned and met Phoebe's narrowed eyes. "Yeah, as if I'm going to break my oath because of some arrogant god of hurricanes and earthquakes."

"It could happen to anyone, Zoë," she persisted, folding her arms. "Remember what happened to Kayla? She ran off – "

"With Apollo, yes I know what happened." I sighed. "I'm not dumb, Phoebe."

"I know, but even just one kiss can break the oath."

"Just give me a break, ok? I can handle myself. I'll never see him again anyway."


	2. As You Wish, Princess

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favourites! They're so so nice of you. Thank you to 67-fupw, fairtradecocoabeans and mrmendez for reviewing! and Bbrillante, Orion so of Zeus, PixelUp, Shuby, StrydeVex and TheDarkGhost for following :)**

* * *

As you wish, princess

* * *

**Zoë**

I was running through the forest, alone. I don't know why I'm running but it's like my feet are moving on their own free will. I stop at the edge of the woods, there's a cliff edge only a metre away and a waterfall cascades down the side. The sky twinkles with stars and the city of Athens is asleep below.

There's a figure standing against an olive tree by the edge of the cliff, lean and muscular...no, I shouldn't be thinking like that. I cannot lust for boys at all. I cannot call them handsome or 'hot' or anything like that. They're horrible creatures that only seek to break women's hearts...

"Why am I here?" I demand, calling to the boy. "You're never going to succeed."

He gives me a smile but I don't return it. He's got the look of lust upon his face and the thought makes my jaw clench in anger. "I only wanted to see you. You deserve better than being in the hunter's. Tell me, are you really happy there?"

"Who are you to question my happiness?" I retort, desperately wishing I had my dagger on me. "The hunter's are my friends and my family."

"But you're not happy," he whispered eerily, taking a step towards me. "You're personality is wasted on them. Come with me and I'll show you the true wonders of the world, I'll give you the love you deserve."

"I'll never ever join you," I spat seethingly. How dare he even suggest just a thing? He's making every word up and I'm not falling for any of his stupid tricks. "And I would never betray my family like that."

I stepped backwards but my back hit a force field. Fear, hatred and frustration pounded in my head. _It's just a dream, it's just a dream. It's not real. _

His features looked pained in the moonlight.

"I'm not as bad as you think. You may think I'm a player but I – I – " he looked angry with himself for a moment. Suddenly he seemed to be a small, weak child, only wanting comfort and compassion.

He's lying, I told myself. Of course he is. He wants me to feel sorry for him and nuh uh, that's not going to happen. So I did the thing that came naturally. I punched him in the face.

He stumbled back and cursed heavily, but he didn't retaliate. I kicked him in the stomach and he fell back onto his back, as if he had no muscle in his body.

_He's faking_. But he didn't move. I couldn't hear him breathing...

Fear shot through me. What if I had killed the major god of hurricanes and earthquakes? All of the Olympians would be after me. I shook his shoulder but he didn't respond.

"My lord? My lord?" I said desperately. Gods, why do I feel so panicky? It's just a stupid boy...

But the words sound vile in my head. I feel as if I'm some sort of monster, discriminating boys jut because of their gender. It doesn't feel right.

"Hey, wake up. Don't die, don't die," I shake him more roughly but he doesn't respond. My shakes become more frantic. "Wake up, wake up. Please wake up."

"You really care for me that much?"

I jumped and smacked his cheek harshly. How dare he. "Y-you were faking?"

He sat up, rubbing the side of his face. "I just wanted to know if you cared, I guess."

He cupped my chin with his hand as if he were about to kiss me. Immediately I hit him again and lurched away, scrambling to my feet.

"Leave me alone!" I wanted to scream. "You don't know anything I've been through. Artemis took me in when I needed help...I-I can't betray her. You don't understand how much the hunt means to me. She'll kill me if I spend another day with you."

"She doesn't have to know," the god protested weakly, his usual fiery green eyes looked sadder than usual. "I fell in love when I first saw you – "

"You're lying. That's what all boys do," I hissed, my back pressed against the force field.

"How can you say all boys lie?" he replied quietly. "You've listened to the words of Artemis, it's her way to keeping you faithful to her. You cannot judge a person before you get to know them."

I hesitated. Could he be right? I thought that Artemis is my friend. But his words sound so sincere and truthful.

"Just leave me alone," my head was beginning to hurt. "Just let me wake up."

"As you wish, princess."

His smile was the last thing I saw before everything faded.

...

**Percy**

"Success, brother!" I gave Apollo a smirk.

"You haven't seduced her yet," he grunted, annoyed that I'd gotten a step closer. "You've only got six days left."

I punched his shoulder lightly. "Cheer up, it's only another woman."

"Perce...you've changed," he said finally.

I frowned, not liking where this is coming from. "Excuse me?"

"You were never like this before. A century ago, you were the kindest god on Mount Olympus – everyone looked up to you because of your loyalty – "

"Shut up, Apollo, just shut the fuck up."

"But ever since Ra – "

"Don't say her name," I interrupted. "_Don't say her name._"


	3. Hurting Inside

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Thank you to Bbrillante, BouncerGDT, Harem master85, Jake Wolf, PixelUp, RAD092515, TheDarkGhost, Yuki-chan1412, Znex, fairtradecocoabeans, lolmatt0928, viper456 and xRinneaandSharinx for favouriting this story! I really appreciate it guys :) Until next time!**

**Happy reading :D**

* * *

Hurting Inside

* * *

**Zoë**

I woke up in cold sweat. Phoebe was still asleep in the other side of the tent, snoring quietly.

"Wake up," I told her. "Everybody is up."

She immediately awoke and jumped out of bed. "Gods, I had the weirdest dream ever."

"Care to share?" it can't have been worse than the one I had.

"Nah. We should get going, Artemis said that we're chasing a bunch of hellhounds that have been terrorizing the outer villages."

I quickly got dressed and slung my bow onto my back.

I hurried to Artemis' side and the hunt set off smoothly, making absolutely no sound in the woodland. The harsh summer's sun beat down upon us and the woodland soon turned into a barren wasteland.

Artemis held up her hand, signalling a stop. "Over there."

Black shapes could be seen at the base of a mountain. And then we were running, faster than a deer, more agile than a panther. Each of us glowed a gentle silver, with expressions of determination and exhilaration.

"Zoë! Take your half west, I'll go east with the rest of the hunters."

"Yes, milady," I called back. We split up into two sections because of the sheer number of hellhounds.

The monsters started chasing us, faster and faster by the seconds. Their claws brought clouds of dust into the air as they ran. I could hear their howls as they chased us through the wasteland.

"Fire!"

A rain of arrows pelted down onto them, instantly killing five of the creatures. I shook my head, by this rate our arrows will run out long before we kill them all.

"Erin, split off with Naida and Louise," I instruct without wasting anytime. They ran off into the other direction, leading some of the hellhounds away. "We'll go the other way."

Phoebe and I raced off together, until we stood on a tall rock, shooting arrow after arrow, hitting the target every time. I reached back for another arrow, but I realised I had used them all. Whipping out my dagger, I charged at the remaining hellhounds like an unstoppable whirlwind.

Plumes of green dust blinded me and a sudden strike of pain lashed into my back. I hissed between clenched teeth and stabbed the hellhound into nothing.

The earth suddenly rippled and all the monsters flew backwards, the impact of hitting the ground dissolved them immediately. Amongst the dust, a tall figure was walking towards me with a familiar smile.

"God of earthquakes at your service, need a hand?"

I scowled at him and stood up by myself, brushing the dust off my knees. I turned away and started walked back to the hunt, where everyone was waiting for me.

He grabs hold of my wrist. I spin around suddenly. "You dare."

He let's go of me.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime?" he calls as I walk away. "Hey, princess!"

That stupid, arrogant male scum. First Apollo now him. Well, I'm never going to give in. Ever. Not after what happened before...

I get back to the rest of the hunt, my expression dark and blood thirsty.

"You did the right thing, Zoë, I'm proud of you," Artemis said warmly, giving me a hug. "I'll deal with that pig headed god later."

The hunters clap me on the back, nodding with encouragement at me for resisting a male. It feels wrong though...I can't shake that feeling away. Ugh.

...

"So you're plaguing my dreams again, huh?" I said folding my arms. I'm standing back underneath the olive tree by the cliff with the male scum again.

"I wouldn't say 'plaguing'," he replied lazily, his face was way too close to mine. I can smell his intoxicating ocean scent that somehow reminds me of home... "You like being here, don't you?"

I roll my eyes in exasperation and look out into the horizon at the night sky. It's beautiful here, I guess. But there's an invisible force field all around me, so I couldn't escape even if I tried – and trust me, I've tried already.

"Look, I don't care about anything you have to say. I'm not going to consort with a stupid _male."_

He shut up after that - though sadly not for very long.

"I only want to be friends - "

I make an unattractive noise in disbelief.

" - and it would be a privelige to learn the lieutenant of Artemis' name."

I'm tempted to throw him off the cliff, but he probably won't die from the fall anyway. Pity.

"I said, I'm not going to consort with a stupid male."

He chuckled and sat down next to me and I instantly moved away from him, so there was a metre between us. I'm not having him anywhere near me.

"How's your back?" he said, changing the subject.

"As if I would tell you anything about me," I said, remembering the pain earlier today of the wound. "Did Artemis beat you up or will I have to beat you up instead?"

"Oh, she beat me up alright," he said casually, as if he were talking about the weather. "But nothing I couldn't fix."

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Look...we got off to a bad start – "

"You don't say," I replied venomously. "And I don't suppose we could end with a bad finish?"

" - And I was wondering if there is anything I can do to gain your trust...or friendship?"

He looks so handsome in the moonlight, black tousled hair and gentle green eyes. His skin is clear and tanned from the Greek sun...but I've heard the stories about him. The stories about him impregnating women all through the centuries, the infamous Persues, God of hurricanes and earthquakes, known for his womanizing – just like Apollo.

"There _is _something I can do," he says quietly. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," I snap harshly. "Nothing will ever make me like you. Nothing."

He surprises me and takes my hand, my head screams at me to pull away. So I do. "Get off me."

"You're hurting inside, princess," he says slowly, a new light shines in his eyes. "I can see it. Tell me what happened. It's the reason you joined the hunt in the first place, isn't it?"

"You don't know anything about me," I hiss. He's dangerously close to finding out but there's no way I'm giving him the satisfaction.

"You can trust me, princess. I won't ever hurt you. We're not as different as you think."

Yes we are. We are polar opposites and in this case, opposites do not attract.

"Just get out of my dreams. I'm never telling you anything about me."

"Why?"

"Because you don't care about what I say - all you care about is getting a good shag off me and then leaving me, alone and probably dead since Artemis will kill me if I break my oath."

The black haired god wraps an arm around my shoulders in a comforting way. Quick as a flash, I pin him down to the ground with my fingers closed around his neck.

"Touch me again and it'll be the last thing you do."

"You're very hot when you're angry."

My blood boils furiously. I knee him in the groin and let go of his neck.

He laughs shakily, though he looks like he's in a lot of pain.

"Tell me what's hurting you, princess."

"Nothing is hurting me," I growl.

He studies my eyes for longer. "There's something...maybe it happened a few centuries ago but something definitely happened. Why did you join the hunt in the first place?"

_Heracles._ I want to say. But he doesn't need to know that. Enemies aren't supposed to find out your weaknesses.

"I only want to help," he says softly and for a moment I almost believe him.

Almost. Males always lie. That's what I've learnt from life.

"I don't need your help," I snap.

He was silent as if he were pondering something. "Was it a boy? Did he break your heart?"

The blood rushes to my head. Am I really that obvious? "There was no boy," I lie bitterly.

"Who was it?" he carries on, ignoring what I just said.

I purse my lips and swallow the lump in my throat.

"Tell me," he persists with wide puppy eyes. He wipes a tear from my face but my hand stops his wrist quickly.

"No," I say simply.

"'I'll never tell anyone else - it will be our secret."

"I'm not telling you."

"Is it Apollo?"

I shake my head slowly.

"Is it a minor god?"

I push him away and punch him in the face. Golden ichor trickles down his head but he doesn't retaliate.

"Just leave it!" I shout. "I'll never tell you. You have no business in my life at all. I'd rather die than tell you anything. I'd rather die than see your face again."

He grabs my wrists to prevent me from hitting him again. I try desperately to get away, kicking and pulling but he's too strong. "I'll find out who he is, princess. Then I'll send him to Tartarus, never to return again."

The dream fades and once again, I'm back in my tent, shaking and breathing heavily.


	4. Ichor - a lot of it

**A/N: Second update today and plus - thank you for all your comments! Thank you to Kalou, survivoroftartarus47, liliancastilloC, Slippery Tummy and Harem master85 for favouriting! **

**I own none of these characters!**

**Hope you all like this chapter! **

* * *

Ichor...a lot of it

* * *

**Zoë**

I wandered out of the camp for a breath of fresh air. It's almost dawn now and the sky is lightening from the sun behind the mountains. It's peaceful being here alone; I can actually hear my own thoughts, amongst the fallen trees and loose stones.

I look out on the rocky landscape past the woodland. The air smells clean and beautiful as Apollo drives his chariot across the horizon.

For some reason Persues comes to my mind. I'm not sure what to make of him, he...he hasn't treated me badly – yet. But I've heard so many stories about him, mostly from the hunters. Apparently his cabin at Camp Half Blood is crowded with demigods.

I find myself imagining his flawless features, enhanced by the shadows the moon cast. He is beautiful. Timeless, remote. Others would call him hot, sexy, fit...I don't know what else, but to me he is...different? I'm not sure, I'm not even supposed to think these things – he's frustrated me since the day we met at that stupid river.

Artemis would murder me if she found out I was thinking about him – especially about his lips, ugh, no. No! I mustn't think like that. I am a huntress and that is what I shall be forevermore; I'm not letting him change me for somebody different.

A twig snaps behind me.

I whirl around with my bow already in position, ready to fire.

"Is that any way to meet your long lost friend, Zoë?"

My voice is trapped in my throat. He...after all this time...has the nerve to show his ugly face again. I let loose the arrow, but he catches it with stunning reflexes before it hits his chest. With a grin, he snaps it in half, slowly and deliberately.

He shook his head, still with that infuriating smile on his face. "I thought better of you, Miss Nightshade."

"What do you want?" I growl, I whip out my dagger swiftly. "What the _hell_ do you want?"

He shrugs carelessly. "I've only just found out you're alive and I've come to say – "

_Thump._

His body falls to the floor; his head bangs on the moss covered rocks painfully. He's bleeding Ichor from his nose and there's suddenly a furious expression on his face. Jumping up, he charges at me and pins my back against a tree, our faces are inches apart.

My heart races, as he leans in. I struggle to move my hands, but his own gigantic ones trap them against the bark. I can smell the scent of fish in his breath, mixed in with sweat and urine.

I twist my face so he can't kiss my lips – for if he did, my oath would be broken. And I never ever want to betray Artemis like that. My breathing becomes heavier as I realise that there's nowhere to escape.

"Let go of me!" I try to scream, hoping that Artemis will hear me. "Let me go!"

"Shame, we haven't even gotten to the best part," he hisses into my ear.

_Snap._

Suddenly my body is released. The beast of a man falls to the ground, face first with a dagger embedded in his back.

I look up with wide eyes at a familiar black haired man.

"Persues?"

"Nice to see you too," he says, scowling down at the man on the ground. "So this is the guy, huh? Heracles himself, Zeus' most prized possession – oh, and by the way, call me Percy."

I roll my eyes, not letting him know how grateful I am to see him.

Persues kicked the god over on his side and yanked the dagger out of his back. Blood spurted everywhere, staining my _peplos _a sickly shade of gold.

"You have no right to interfere!" Heracles shouts, though he's bleeding at the mouth which muffles his voice and makes him choke up violently.

"Oh, really?" Persues snorts. He meets my eyes and gives me a grin. "Do you want to take care of this guy, or shall I?"

To answer, I shoot ten consecutive arrows into Heracles groin, one after the other, lightning fast. His screaming pierces the air, half shattering my eardrums. I shoot him once in the neck and the son of Zeus disappears into a blinding golden light.

"Sexy," Persues mutters.

I raise an eyebrow.

"You, I mean," he amends quickly. "Not him, obviously."

I ignore him, because males never say anything worthwhile.

I look back at the blood splattered ground and something immediately catches my attention. My hands clap over my mouth in exhilaration.

"Princess?"

I swipe up the object with the biggest smile I've ever smiled in my whole life. It's my hairpin, I'm sure of it. I unclip it and it suddenly transforms into a deadly leaf shaped sword. Anaklusmos.

"Whoa..."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" before I realise what I'm doing, I run up to him and hug him tightly.

Two seconds later, my senses returns and I suddenly let go.

"Sorry," but that still can't take away my smile.

He looks at me curiously.

"I gave him this sword," I explained excitedly. "It is my seal of power, made from Celestial Bronze – given to me by my mother. I haven't seen it in two hundred years!"

My eyes shine like crazy and I know that I shouldn't be smiling in front of a male, but I can't help myself. My symbol of power... I finally have it!

Calm yourself, Zoë. Calm. I take a deep breath and squeeze my eyes shut for a second.

"Well...I'm glad I could help you, princess."

I glare at him playfully when he says princess. "I'm...I'm grateful for your help..."

The words are hard to say and my cheeks instantly go red. I turn around to leave.

"Wait..."

I stop, my heart beating fast. "Yes?"

He snaps his fingers and a beautiful black and brown jar appears in his hands. "I...uh...got these for you."

I take the jar cautiously and look inside. Olives.

"They're not poisonous," he says hurriedly. "And they're from the Olive Tree in Olympus."

"The place you always bring me to in my dreams," I reply. Something inside me stirs. Maybe he's just trying to flirt...or maybe he actually wants to be kind.

"Yeah..." he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "I...um...just thought you might like some."

I laugh and then stop myself.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you."

He gives me a dazzling smile.

"But it doesn't mean that I like you, ok?" I say firmly. He's still the infamous womanizer and I can't seem to forget that.

"I like you though," he says quietly.

"And I wish I could believe that," I moistened my lips. "I have to go...and please can you stay out of my dreams?"

"Only if I can see you in real life."

He takes a step forwards and only the jar in my hands separate us from touching. I stare solidly into his dark green eyes, so hard that I can see my own reflection.

And the leaves suddenly crunch behind me.

"Oh my gods..."

* * *

**A/N: :O:O the relationship is progressing! Is it going too fast? Hmm... I love writing PerZoe, it's so strange but awesome at the same time. Please review!**

**Until tomorrow!**


	5. Only 24 hours

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for all your wonderful feedback, it's really helpful to me. :D Thank you to rider-84 for favouriting me - Kalou, The Invisible Pretender, AngelCCC, xRinneaandSharinx, b and fairtradecocoabeans for reviewing!**

* * *

Only 24 hours

* * *

**Zoë**

"Oh my gods!" Phoebe's eyes bug out of her head.

"Phoebe, I can explain - "

"There is nothing to explain this," she roars, her blue eyes feral with rage. "You're consorting with a male!"

She unsheathes her dagger and charges at Persues, who winks at me and dissolves in nothing. She stumbles into thin air and then turn back to me with a furious expression.

"Listen, it's not what you think – "

"Oh Tartarus, it's exactly what I think! I can't believe you Zoë. I told you to be careful and now...now she's going to kill you," she whispered the last bit quietly.

"I haven't broken my oath," I told her sharply. "I would never break my oath – you and the rest of the hunt are the only family I have."

"You're friends with a _boy_!"

Fear washes over me. I prayed to all the gods that nobody else heard that. "Lower your voice unless you want me dead," I hiss.

"What if I do want you dead. You betrayed my trust, Zoë. You betrayed all of us."

"There's nothing going on between us!" I show her my hairpin. "He helped me return my seal of power."

Her anger seemed to fade away slightly. "Zoë, he only did it so you would trust him – "

"How would you know?" I retort.

"See! He's even gotten you on his side. Can't you see? Can't you see?"

"Just shut up, Phoebe, I know what I'm doing. Don't tell Artemis though...please don't tell her."

She takes a deep breath and exhales loudly. "I still can't believe you – the biggest man hater of us all – would befriend one."

"Don't tell Artemis – and he's not my friend."

"Just keep telling yourself that," Phoebe muttered. "I won't tell, but if I catch you with him again..."

I grimaced. "You know what? Just leave me alone."

...

I sat by the stream at the bottom of the mountain where I first met Persues. I've come here to think...the past few days have been the most confusing in my life. Am I friends with him? I said that I might consider it...but it's far too dangerous. My life is at stake. The longer I spend with him, the more likely I'll end up in his bed. Which is definitely not going to happen. I'd be dead before the day is over. He's a jerk, I knew it from the very first day. But maybe...just maybe there's a softer side to him. Note the word maybe.

Ugh, why am I even thinking about a boy?

"I'm sorry if you got into trouble," a familiar voice said gently.

I stare at him with emotionless eyes. "I almost got kicked out the hunt, Persues."

"I told you to call me Percy," he replied quickly, flashing me a smile.

"Only if you stop calling me 'princess'."

"Then tell me your real name."

"No."

He looks away hurt and I feel suddenly guilty. "What's gotten into you today? What have I ever done to you?"

"You're trying to get me into bed, aren't you? That's why you're being so friendly to me," I pause letting that sink in. "I don't want to see you again; if Artemis finds out - "

"She'll kill you? What sort of friend is that?"

I shut my mouth, realising the truth in his words.

"She just wants me to be loyal."

He laughs bitterly. "Yeah, only a fool would be loyal to a gang of bigots."

My cheeks flush. I want to stand up for them...but the words can't form in my heart. He's right...the hunters are bigots.

"Do you really want to be one of them?" he says in a softer voice.

No, I don't. But he's a male and all males lie - no, that's my stupid prejudice acting up again.

"No."

"Then join me. I'll protect you from Artemis' wrath. I'll show you that there is so much more in the world than hunting," he paused and cupped my chin with his hand. This time, I didn't pull away. "I'll make you my immortal wife on Olympus. All you need to say is 'yes'."

Damn it. He really knows how to get to my heart.

"I hardly know you," I whisper, gazing into his deep green eyes that hold so much passion inside. "I'm...I'm not ready to be your wife."

"I'll give you 24 hours," he responds gently. "Think about it. Meet me here in 24 hours if you change your mind...if you don't, I'll understand. I won't bother you again."

"Only 24 hours?"

He nods. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me, since his lips parted slightly and his eyes darkened to the colour of poison. "24 hours."

I turn away with an emotionless expression because I already know what I'm going to do.

...

**Percy**

I teleport back to my temple and stare at the mosaic patterns on the floor. Apollo flashes in suddenly, his expression is unusually serious.

"Ever thought of knocking?" I say bitterly.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know! Ok?" I burst out, a bolt of energy flies from my hand and smashes a pillar into rubble.

"Is this about...the huntress?" he says slowly, eyeing the debris cautiously. "I think you might be taking this too seriously - "

"Apollo, you're _not _helping," I hiss. "I don't know what's wrong with me! All I was going to do was sleep with her, it wasn't supposed to be like...like _this_?"

"What do you mean?" his eyes widen in realization. "Wait...you haven't done it again? I thought you wouldn't fall...well, not since Ra-"

"I told you not to say her fucking name!" another pillar crashed to the ground. "If you dare mention her again - "

"Ok, ok, I get the message," he sighs. "But you do love her, don't you?"

"The huntress? I don't even know her name."

"But you love her."

I clenched my fist. "That's what I'm trying to figure out...Apollo, it's going too far. Way to far. I told her that if she left the hunt, I would make her my immortal wife on Olympus. I only made that up because of the bet!"

Apollo's face paled. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know! If she chooses to leave the hunt, Artemis will have to kill her and then she'll realise that I lied so I could sleep with her by the end of the week and I don't think I have the heart to just, to just leave her all alone - "

"Percy, you're ranting."

"I know I am."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Look, Perce, if she makes you happy then forget about the bet we made - "

"I don't even know if I love her, it's only been a few days..." I ran my hands through my hair. "Ugh, it's just a girl, Apollo. Just one fucking girl."

"And what does that make you?"

"A fucking idiot," I retort, putting my head in my hands.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Stop being deluded; it's about time you fell in love. You've been a miserable, unattractive wreck for a century now. You hardly ever talk to your parents anymore - "

"Just leave me in peace, Apollo."

"Fine," he says, not even bothering to fake his hurt. "I'll go and visit _my_ children."

I looked up, my eyes burning.

"And just what are you incinuating?"

Apollo glared at me. "You haven't visited your children in the history of forever - you have like thirty kids in that single cabin, each of them have been trying to pray to you to visit, but you never do."

I sigh.

"Fine, if you're going to that blasted camp, I'm going too."


	6. An Issue of Trust

An Issue of Trust

* * *

**Zoë**

"Camp half blood," I pull my nose up in disgust. "Great."

Phoebe stood next to me, watching the demigods hacking each other with swords in the arena. "Well it certainly hasn't changed – the Persues cabin seems to have more demigods, don't you think?"

There was a fiery undertone in her voice.

"Um, I hadn't really noticed."

She made an annoyed sound and her silver aura seemed to glow brighter.

"Zoë, for crying out loud, you're head over heels."

I stare at her, wondering why my best friend is treating me like an enemy. "What the Hades, Phoebe? Will you just drop it? I'm not breaking my oath."

"You're sure getting close to it. Don't you remember Persues' history? He's slept with at least a million girls this century."

Her tone told me she wasn't exaggerating.

"Yes, I already know that – "

"But you're going to meet him tonight, aren't you?"

I froze, my eyes widening.

"What?"

"I heard you talking to him, _again. _I warned you, Zoë, I'm going to have to tell Art – "

I spin around to face with murder written all over my expression. "What sort of friend are you, Phoebe? Friends stick up for one another; they help each other no matter what they do. Fine, go ahead. Tell Artemis, betray me and I'll hate you all the way to Tartarus."

"I'm trying to protect you!"

"Protect me? You're trying to get me killed! If you tell Artemis, she's going to _kill _me for even consorting with a male," I clench my jaw. "I should never have joined the hunt in the first place."

"So that's it? You're leaving us? You've been in the hunt for centuries and now you're leaving it all behind because of a dirty male who you've only known for less than a week?"

"I'm not leaving you. I don't even like Persues. But all those centuries ago, I should've ignored Artemis' invitation and gone on my own path – made my own future. I thought the hunt would allow me freedom...but now I'm not so sure."

"So you're not leaving us?"

"No..." I took a deep breath. "I'm not meeting Persues after the 24 hours are up. I don't trust his intentions."

But if his intentions were good, I would have a new life outside the hunt. I could actually do whatever I wanted with no time restrictions or limitations. I wouldn't have to kill monsters every single day, I wouldn't have to sit around every night and wonder what I'm doing with my life. I could actually be free.

It's his history though. I don't trust him at all.

My eyes wander down to the sword arena where I spot Persues amongst the black haired demigods, teaching them techniques for battle. His children are smiling right up to their eyes, euphoric that they are finally meeting their father.

I don't belong there.

...

**Percy**

Dawn is breaking as I hug my knees to my chest; sitting underneath a tree by the river I first met the lieutenant of Artemis. It seems strange that I don't know her name...

My thoughts are conflicted; I'm not sure what I'm expecting. Maybe I'll see her silhouette walking towards me in a few minutes...or maybe I'll sit out here all day and nobody will turn up.

The sun continued to rise in the sky and I could swear I could see Apollo waving at me. Five more minutes passed but the landscape was still void of any movement.

For some reason there's a strange hole in my chest. It's not humiliation...or anger. It's just sadness, maybe disappointment. I guess I would've liked to get to know her better; she hides so much of her personality inside her heart. I would have been...nice...to spend more time with her.

Except the bet is over now. She didn't meet me here and that could only means she wants to stay in the hunt. Maybe it's a trust issue. She's probably heard of my many...one night stands and maybe if I had more time, maybe if I had planned it out better, she would've actually met me after these 24 hours.

I sighed and teleported back to Camp Half Blood.

"Daddy!"

I leant down and swung my three year old daughter into the air with a grin. "Hey, Allie. Are your brothers still teasing you again?"

"Yes! They always leave me out!" she whined in her high pitched toddler voice. I wondered vaguely who her mother is...or was. "But it was ok; the hunters were very nice to me."

My face drained of colour. I forgot that they've got here yesterday evening. Apparently Artemis wanted to strengthen the alliance between the hunt and the Camp.

"Daddy, are you ok?"

"Yes...I'm fine."

She grinned and started playing with my hair, which is getting longer by the day. "The hunters weren't very nice to my friends though. They kept saying 'male scum'. Daddy, what's scum?"

I put her back on the ground and crouched down next to her.

"It's a very nasty word and the hunters are very nasty people."

She frowned. "Oh."

"They hate boys, you see. They don't trust boys before they even find out what they're really like. They like to hurt boys – a lot. They'll do anything to kill a boy."

"Why?"

"Because they are the most horrible group of people in the world. They're even worse than monsters – even they go around killing monsters."

Allie gasped. "They kill monsters?"

"Yes."

She leaned in closer and whispered urgently into my ear. "I have a pet monster. Don't tell anyone, it's a secret."

I lurched back with wide eyes. "You have a pet monster?"

"Don't tell anyone! I'm hiding her in a cave," she pointed to a large mountain where the oracle lives. "Up there. She's a hellhound – that's what the Oracle says."

I froze. "What's she called?"

Allie giggled. "The hellhound or the Oracle?"

"Both."

"Well...my hellhound is called Mrs O'Leary and I think the Oracle's real name is Corina."

"Corina?"

The name rings a bell.

...

**Zoë**

I sit on top of the mountain, looking down at the sparkling blue lake down below, wishing that everything in my life would stop being complicated for once. There's a nagging feeling inside that I made a mistake...I should've chosen freedom when I had the chance. Guilt wells up inside of me; Persues must've been waiting for me all morning by the river. Was he angry? Upset? I guess I'll never know.

The plan was simple. If I turned up by the river, I would be his immortal wife on Olympus. If I didn't, I would continue my life in the hunt. The decision was probably the hardest I've ever made.

I groan in frustration and run my hands through my hair, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Zoë."

I looked up suddenly, lurching away from the figure dressed in white. The Oracle of Delphi. What does she want?

"I sense conflict inside your heart," she tilts her head on one side and stretches a hand towards me.

I stare at it and then I stand up and follow her into the cave, wondering if she'll murder me inside.

She knelt down by a bowl of water and looked up at me with a strange expression. "Persues, is it not?"

"No...not really, well maybe..." I breathe and take control of myself. "Ok, yes. It is."

She smiles gently at me and suddenly all my fears seem to melt away. "My true name is Corina Elizabeth Dare. Maybe you've heard of me, maybe not. But I only want to help you..."

"How could you help me?"

"By making things a little clearer for you. You think that Persues is an evil, cruel twisted person. Untrustworthy even. But let me show you what things were like – from the beginning."

I frown and before I know what's happening, green smoke coils around me and the rock walls start spinning out of control. Everything is a blur until I can only see the swirls of smoke...

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading. What do you think is happening to Zoe? :O:O And thank you to all those who reviewed! I promise I'll sort everything out that you need to know :D **

**Thank you to ysizzle32, Lela7112, GodOfHeroes22 for favouriting! **

**See you tomorrow (hopefully)**


	7. Interpretation of Hate

**A/N: Hi everybody! Thank you so so much for the reviews! Thank you to Kalou, Clefspear, , xRinneandSharinx, fairtradecocoabeans, The Invisible Pretender, b, Airanger78 and mr mendez for reviewing!**

**I hope I'll answer some of your questions in this update! :D I'll write again soon, bye!**

* * *

Interpretation of Hate

* * *

**Zoë**

I'm standing in a village square, where everyone is bustling around and chatting amiably in the fawn coloured dust of the streets. The heat of the sun blares down heavily, making the land shine golden.

I step forwards, wondering desperately where I am. A person walks straight through me...literally, as if I'm made of smoke. Invisible smoke.

Before I can begin to panic, a couple is brought to my attention. They have a strange golden aura's that indicate their immortality. The woman is stunningly beautiful – even more beautiful than Helen of Troy. And the man...I recognise him as Poseidon, god of the sea.

They're standing a little way away, where the streets are lined with swaying trees and the roads are less busy. A black haired baby is held in the woman's arms, fast asleep.

"– go back, Poseidon. It was a mistake."

The god shook his head desperately. "No, don't, please. I don't care what Amphitrite thinks, she never loved me anyway. It's you. It's always been you – "

"Don't make this harder than it already is," the woman says. Her eyes glimmer with tears and she looks to be holding back a sob.

"Our child deserves to grow up with two parents."

Something pricks in my eye...there's something in Poseidon's voice – that desperation, the care...the love, I recognise it clearly. The baby in the womans' hands...

Oh gods. Is that...Is that who I think it is?

The streets spin around me and I'm suddenly standing on a grass topped hill, at midnight. A gentle river runs at the base of the hill and I see a tall figure sitting underneath a tree with a piece of parchment rested on his lap.

I walked closer and sat down next to him. "Persues?"

He didn't seem to notice me. Instead he kept on drawing the landscape around him with an incredible artistic skill. A small smile lifted my lips.

I felt a warm flutter in my heart as I watched his eyebrows crease together at his parchment and his sparkling eyes when he studied the detail around him.

He looks the same as he does now. His face was missing the chubby baby fat, giving him a rugged appearance that would make any girl swoon. Except I had a feeling he didn't care how he looked, or what people thought of him.

"That's a beautiful drawing."

I look up suddenly to see a curly red headed girl wearing a white _peplos _and strangely a sword that was wrapped around her waist.

Persues smiled at her. "Thanks."

Her jaw suddenly went slack. "Oh my gods – you're Persues! God of Earthquakes! I'm sorry, I should be going – "

He caught her wrist before she turned to leave.

No. No, don't ask her to stay. Don't ask her to stay...don't ask.

"Hey, wait up. It would be nice to have company."

She raised an eyebrow. "Company? With me? I'm only a lowly daughter of Athena."

Persues shrugged. "No one is lowly. It all depends on what sort of person you are inside. The gods are no better than mortals – even with all the crazy powers."

She finally allowed herself to smile. "Fine, I'll sit with you."

"And may I ask the name of my beautiful acquaintance?"

"Rachel," she said with a grin. "Rachel Dare."

The world spun around me and I found myself back at Camp Half Blood, but it was different. The cabins were less grand, made of simple building material. Some were just tents.

A bright light filled my vision and Persues appeared in the U shape of cabins, dressed in a tunic and cloak.

Don't go in the Athena cabin...

But he did.

And he came out hand in hand with the red haired girl I had seen before.

"Percy! It's the middle of the night," she complained, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I'm going to get into loads of trouble – "

"It will be fine. I'll tell Chiron that you were with me. I've got to show you something."

"It better be worth it," she grumbled, almost falling asleep whilst they were running.

I gritted my teeth as I watched them run towards the woodland, laughing and grinning so innocently...so carefree. Persues is an entirely different person than the one I thought I knew. Since when was he so...so happy?

I followed them down to the woods and found them crouching down by a cave entrance.

"Baby dragons," Persues whispered. "Their mother was killed in an attack, leaving them alone. They're trapped behind these rocks when a landslide caused the earth the cover the entrance."

Rachel smiled gently. "Then let's help them get out, shall we?"

Once again, everything spun disorientating around me.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Perce?" Apollo asked.

Persues nodded. "I've never been more certain. I swear that I'll never love anyone more than her."

"Well, I'm happy for you, bro. Good luck."

They left the beach and I watched Persues run up the hill towards Camp Half Blood. There is a tugging feeling in my gut and the sky suddenly darkens overhead.

"Percy..." I try to say, I reach out a hand but I pass through his body like thin air.

There's a nervous smile on his face but I know he is truly happy inside.

"Rachel?" he says.

The red head turns around; her eyes look puffy as if she has been crying. "Percy, I'm sorry."

He frowns uncertainly. "What for? You've done nothing wrong."

She swallows down a lump in her throat and wipes her eyes hastily. "I...I'm pre...pregnant."

His face immediately drains of colour.

"What?" he whispers in a strained voice. "Be we have...we never – "

"It's not your child, Percy."

He brushes back his messy hair with barely controlled anger. "Whose is it?"

"Percy, I really didn't – "

"_Whose is it_?" he hisses, fists clenched and jaw tight.

Rachel gives in. "A son of Zeus, bearing the same name as you – I should've told you sooner, Percy I can't even express how so – "

"Y-you betrayed me?"

She shakes her head tearfully. "It was never going to work Percy! You're a god and I'm a mortal, I didn't want to end up like all those other women – "

"So you didn't trust me? So all the time we spent together was for _nothing_?" he ripped out something from his tunic. "I was going to propose, we would be immortals forever...and you used me – "

"I didn't use you, I swear, I didn't," she pleaded. "I'm so sorry – "

"Rachel, do you love me," he takes her hands suddenly, gripping them tightly.

No...He can't forgive her. Not after what she has just done. But I can't do anything apart from watch them stare into each other's eyes. Both pairs a stunning shade of green.

"I...I thought I did, Percy. Once upon a time," she whispered. "B-but I've met someone else. I've never wanted to be immortal, you see? I've only ever wanted to live a normal mortal life, grow old and then die one day."

He dropped her hands as if they were covered in warts. "So you decided to get knocked up first before telling me?"

"I'm sorry – "

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" he yells. "I trusted you Rachel. I loved you and I thought you...you loved me as well."

She looks up with trembling lips. "There's something else I need to tell you."

Persues eyes flashed.

"What? What could possibly be worse?"

"I-I told Athena...I told her about your parents...in her temple a-and s-she..."

"What did she do?" Persues growls lowly. "What did she do to my parents?"

"S-she cursed your mother...i-into a monster."

...

My eyes suddenly flew open and I'm back in the Oracles cave, breathing heavily. I sit up and I realise that I'm crying, violently and I can't explain why.

"Persues' mother is Medusa?" my hands clap over my mouth, unable to comprehend that fact. "We've hunted her down so many times...I can't...I can't..." my voice trailed off.

"You weren't to know," the Oracle said softly. "But even though it's in the past, some things will never be forgotten."

"I...I never knew though," I whispered, the air suddenly felt stale in my lungs. "I didn't know that that happened t-to Persues."

"Then I hope it helps with your decision."

"The decision has already been made. I never met him by the river. He thinks that I hate him."

"Does he? Or is that your interpretation?" she swirled the water around in the bowl with a lazy movement. "You know in your heart what you truly desire."


	8. Old Habits Never Die

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! Sorry I didn't update for a while. This chapter is important but it's quite a lot of talking! I promise, promise, promise I'll put more action in the next chapter. Sorry if this isn't a long chapter. And thank you all for your wonderful reviews – they really made my day(s). **

**And Percy is a god even though his mother is Medusa – since she is immortal (daughter of Phorkys and Keto) so he's automatically a god. :D **

**Thank you to: Znex, Yuki-chan1412, xRinneandSharinx, viiper456, TheDarkGhost, survivoroftartarus47, Slippery Tummy, rmitz53, rider-84, RAD092515, PJOHPTMIHGDIVERGENT2fab4U, PixelUp, pertemis for eternity, lolmatt0928, liliancastilloC, Kalou, Jake Wolf, Harem master85, GodOfHeroes22, God of Ice, fairtradecocoabeans, , DarkMonsta, BouncerGDT, Bbrillante, 67-fupw, 1Dpercyjackson for favouriting! (Is that everyone? Sorry if I spelt your penname wrong!)**

* * *

Old Habits Never Die

* * *

**Zoë**

The streets of Athens were full of people. Their leather sandals caused dust to rise up in the air and the mid days sun scorched upon the city. A person suddenly bumped into me, sloshing wine onto the ground.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry," I trailed off. "Louise? What are you doing here?"

The blond haired hunter bit her lip with a terrified expression. "I-I thought we had some free time – "

"Why do you have a jug of wine? Is that even diluted yet?"

Louise backed away but she didn't get very far. "No but I will dilute it. It's for a-a..."

I sighed. "I'm not going to tell Artemis. You can trust me. Come on, let's get off this road."

We stumbled into a side street which casted long shadows from the tall sand coloured houses.

"I...I don't want to be in the hunt anymore," Louise whispered with wide baby blue eyes. She clutched the jug in her arms as if it were a diamond necklace. "D-don't tell Artemis but I think I'm...I'm..."

"In love?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Please don't tell her. I love the hunt, I really do. But I can't just...you know...ignore that feeling. It's his father's promotion and the whole family is celebrating – I went out to buy some wine for it. What about you?"

"Me?" I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well...I may be wrong but I know when somebody is in love. I am the daughter of Aphrodite after all. It's that god, Persues, isn't it?"

I laughed coldly. "No. As if I'd ever love him, he's a self cent-"

"Zoë, you don't have to lie to me. I told you the truth, why can't you do the same for me?"

"Why does it even matter to you?"

"Because I know you're a good person, Zoë and you deserve better than the hunt. Do you really want to be Artemis' servant all your life?"

No. I don't. But I can't betray my oath to her, I just can't do that.

"I...I don't know."

"You do know but you're fighting against your head and heart. I've already made my decision, I'm going to ask to leave the hunt and I don't care if Artemis kills me for it – at least I'll actually die knowing I tried – "

"Louise, don't say things like that," I pleaded. "She won't kill you. She's a good person really – "

"She will kill me. Remember what happened to Kayla?" her expression darkened. "She was thrown off Mount Olympus just because of one kiss and we all had – "

"Yes! I remember. We all had to watch her fall. I get it."

Louise smiled slightly. "Then the only monster here is Artemis. If we're going to die, we're going to go down fighting."

A shiver crept down my spine, even though the hot Greek sun burned onto my body. "Sounds like a plan."

...

**Percy**

Stupid Athens. Stupid Greece for being so damn hot. Maybe I should migrate somewhere cooler...across the oceans and away from all the shit I started. With a new identity and a new life – a life where I won't mess everything up.

The further I walk through these streets, the more I loathe them. Sweaty bodies push past me and a pungent smell wafts through the air continuously.

A flash of long black hair catches my attention, reminding me of...ahem...nobody that I need to remember. I look closer and realise it is her, dressed in the same _peplos _I first saw her in. She's talking to another blonde bimbo, who's holding a large clay jar. Wine perhaps?

I should just ignore them. Miss Princess never wanted me anyway, the bet's over so it's ok. Well, it should be ok. I can now relapse into my old ways, like an endless bachelor party alongside Apollo.

"-monster here is Artemis..."

I stopped in my tracks. Cautiously, I stepped closer with curiosity burning in my veins.

"– sounds like a plan," Miss Princess said in a cold hard tone.

And suddenly I found myself with my back shoved against a wall and a dagger at my throat. A pair of vicious volcanic coloured eyes bored into mine.

"You were spying on us?" she spat, pressing the dagger harder against my neck. "How much did you hear?"

"Not a lot," I replied evenly, looking away. Is that a man peeing over there? Ugh, I'm getting distracted.

"Good," she withdrew her dagger and stormed away. I just stood there wondering if Miss Princess had also gone back to _her_ old ways. It's not like I've done anything horrible to her...

"Wait," I step forwards, grabbing her wrist before she disappears. I get a sense of déjà vu, but I shake the feeling away. "What were you saying about Artemis?"

"It's none of your business," she shook my hand off and gave me a thunderous look before she disappeared into the thick crowd of people.

I couldn't even call her name since I don't even know her name. Stupid, isn't it? I'm so stupid...stupid, stupid, stupid. I should've ran after her and begged that she would at least be friends with me. She is like...like something I've never really encountered before.

"Do you love her?"

I turn around to meet baby blue eyes staring solemnly at me. I'm lost for words. Truth.

"You know, she loves you too," Blondie says. "And I know it's hard to see but deep inside, she really does."

"She just stormed off," I reply tiredly.

"She's afraid of being who she really is. It's all a matter of trust. She's afraid that she'll get hurt if she opens up again...so she hides behind a different identity," she shook her head. "Oh gods, this probably makes no sense...I need to get this wine to the house and – "

"Thanks," I blurt out. "I appreciate it."

"You do?" her eyes shine with hope.

"Yeah."

"Then what are you going to do now?"

I pause, looking back at the crowds of people but Miss Princess is nowhere to be seen.

"I'll join your rebellion, I guess. We'll show Artemis a lesson."

"Yes!" she gave me a tight hug. "Thank you so so much. Meet us at midnight, ok? West side of Mount Athos."

...

**Zoë**

"What is he doing here?"

"He's helping us," Louise replied simply yet with a dangerous undertone in her voice.

"This was supposed to be just us, Louise. We don't need him tagging along."

Persues' eyes captured mine, full of hurt and anger. I blink and look away, pushing away any thoughts of attraction. But he looks so eerily handsome to the moonlight, where the shadows fall perfectly on his features...

"What is your problem? I've done nothing at all to hurt you and...You know, forget it. You can figure this out by yourselves."

He turned to leave and I felt Louise looking at me with disapproval.

My pride wouldn't let me call him back. Pride. Yeah, I have a lot of it and I know it. It's what fuels the hatred towards males.

There was a bright flash and he was gone.

Louise spun around to face me with eyes shimmering and full of desperation. "Why the hell did you do that? We had a god on our side! We actually had a chance to stand up against Artemis – "

"We don't need a male to fight our own battles."

"Zoë, we had a chance! But with those ideas, you may as well stay in the hunt. You're just as bad as Artemis..." she choked up. "I...I actually thought I had a chance. A chance to live outside the hunt with Alex. I guess you took that hope away. Thanks. Thanks a lot."

"Louise, I didn't mean – "

"Yes you did! You can't let go of your stupid pride. You won't even admit that you love him. I know you went to see the oracle and whatever you saw there...I don't know how it changed you, but it did."

I downcast my eyes, feeling every word strike at my heart.

"Zoë, what did you see? What did she tell you?" she said softly, hastily wiping a glistening tear from her innocent blue eyes. "Zoë, it's ok to tell me."

"It was nothing."

"You're lying," she accused more harshly. "Just this once; tell me the truth."

I kicked a loose rock down the side of the mountain and watched it disappear into the shadows. I shook my head slowly with exhaustion running through my mind from the gaping hole in my life.

"I...saw his past."

"And?"

"It wasn't pretty."

"Is that why you hate him?"

"No!" I burst out and then flushed red immediately. Luckily she didn't notice since the night air shrouded around me. "I mean, his mortal girlfriend cheated on him. I suppose he went bitter after that."

"But surely you would be kinder to him?" she tried to smile but it didn't exactly work.

I shrug. "No. I may...relate to him more, but it's the present that matters and right now he's just another womanizer."

"And you're not going to help him change? Even though you love him?"

"I never said that I loved him," I reply darkly. "I...I'll never love a man again."

"Then why are you helping me?"

Yup. She'd trapped me. My mind reeled with possible answers but there wasn't one that seemed good enough.

"You're as prejudice as Artemis," she carried on with hurt in her voice.

Great. Two people I've hurt today. "I'm not..."

"Really? Or are you just saying that? Males aren't better than females but females aren't better than males. Without males, humankind would become extinct and vice versa. Thanks, Zoë. Thanks a lot."

And with that, she fled away into the night.

I watched her go until she was only a blur of white on the landscape. Shakily, I slumped down onto the ground and hugged my knees tightly, resting my chin on top. A hollow pit of emotions spiralled down deep inside, only digging more harshly as they went.

_I'm sorry. _

And I meant it and I suppose...I suppose I should give Persues another chance. Ugh, I don't know. If we're going to be anything, I only want to be friends. Even if I do love him, I'm not risking the feeling of betrayal again. It's not worth it.

Yet somewhere deep inside – somewhere further than I can imagine, a little voice tells me:

"Yes, it's worth it."


	9. Long Gone

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the long update, I've just got back from holiday! Hope this chapter isn't too rushed. Shall I have a sequel? Hmm... **

**Thank you to: The Invisible Pretender, Torrent14, , Jake Wolf, Clefspear, Kalou and Chubychicken for reviewing!**

**This is the last chapter :D And thank you so much to those who have followed and favourited, reviewed – I love you all!**

* * *

Long Gone

* * *

**Percy**

"Ok, I have summoned you here for a very important announcement," Zeus' eyes wandered over to mine. I promptly glared back.

"What?"

"I've had enough with your behaviour for the last century – "

"My behaviour is none of your business."

He ignored me. "I have decided it is time for you to get a wife – then it will teach you a lesson of respect – "

"Father – " Apollo cut in. "This isn't fair, all of us gods do – "

"Not even half as much as Persues – "

"Wait!" I shoot up from my throne. The mountain underneath us shakes and the smell of sea salt enters the room. "You have no right to tell me – "

"_I am your king!" _Zeus stands up from his throne and meets my eyes; his lightning bolt is clenched in his fists. "You will obey me or you will suffer the consequences."

Artemis is smirking at me from the other side of the room.

"Do it," I growl. "Kill me then."

"Perce – " Apollo warns.

Zeus steps forwards towards me with his lightning bolt crackling more than ever. His gaze sweeps over to Artemis who is still smirking on that stupid throne of hers. "And you – you need a husband – "

Artemis' eyes bug out. "You're seriously not suggesting...you-you c-can't – no! No way am I getting married to filth like him! I have a hunt, I swore to be forever maiden – "

"Yes, yes, I know!" bellowed Zeus. Thunder boomed overhead and it started raining outside. "But both of you will obey my decision – "

"And you'll have such cute babies!"

Everyone turned to look at Aphrodite. She grinned and clapped her hands. "Can I plan the wedding? Please? It'll be the best wedding in history – "

Artemis jumps up to her full height. "I am _not_ having babies. I am not going to get married or be pushed around by a pig headed _male_. Find another wife for him, because it's not going to be me."

She starts walking off.

"Come back here now!"

I look at Zeus with the deepest loathing I can muster and walk off with her.

...

**Zoë**

"Zoë! Zoë! Zoë!" Erin, the youngest hunter of the group, is running up to me with wide desperate eyes.

I throw my half skinned rabbit on the ground. "What is it?" my hand is instantly on my dagger.

"I...I saw..." she takes a deep breath. "Louise was on the outskirts of Athens...she was with a – a..."

"Boy?"

She nods rapidly. "We have to tell Artemis!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Do we?"

"Yes! She's made friends with a boy and maybe Artemis can stop her before it's too late and she breaks her oath – "

"Erin," I say sharply. "We are not telling Artemis. We're not getting Louise in trouble, ok?"

"But...but we have to stop her!"

But Louise didn't want to be stopped. I won't prevent her from following her heart because I do care for her, even if I did let her down...

I suddenly sprint off, through the trees and over the hot dry ground.

"Zoë!" Erin calls after me. I can hear her running behind.

There! I spot two figures in the middle of a clearing.

"Louise!" I shout.

She turns to look at me. There's fire in her eyes with an equal amount of determination.

"Louise, I can sort this out. I'll get Persues back on our side, we can persuade Artemis somehow to change."

"Nothing will make her change!" she shouts back, we're a metre apart now. Her hand grips the hilt of her dagger. "Nothing."

"Louise – "

But she ignores me and grabs the boys' shoulders and kisses him hard.

My stomach plummeted. Erin squeaked something unintelligible.

There's suddenly a blinding flash of silver and I find myself gazing at Artemis' lethal expression.

"You traitor," she snarls with hands crackling with energy.

"Artemis please – " I try to say.

"Stay out of this Zoë."

"Alex run!" Louise cries. "Run!"

The boy is unarmed and the only thing that is written on his face is love. Time slows down. For some reason I find myself longing for a boy like that...someone who puts love before fear.

Alex starts to scramble away but he's too slow. A blast of silver light charges towards him before he has time to blink –

"No!"

I think of Louise and of her undying love, her confidence, courage and will. She would be broken beyond compare if anything happened to –

I throw myself forwards and suddenly I fly backwards. My head crashes down on a rock and a violent fire rips through my body.

Then I welcome the darkness pressing on my skull.

...

**Percy**

A jolt of energy dives into my stomach.

An image of blood enters my mind and fear trickles into my brain.

"Artemis," I whisper.

Quick as a viper, I teleport down to the woods outside Athens. I immediately find myself next to a body on the ground...

I instantly drop to my knees and desperately try to find a pulse. Artemis rushes over on the other side with frantic silver eyes.

"No, no, no, no..." she keeps muttering. "Please hang on, please..."

A blond haired hunter I met a while ago, runs up to the deathly pale girl on the ground.

"You...you...you're a murderer..."

"She's not dead..."

"As if that's any excuse!" I interrupt. I send a bolt of ice towards Artemis' head with fury clouding my mind.

The ice zips past her ear.

"Why would you care?" Artemis growls, she stands to her feet. "You're just another stupid womanizer with no feelings, no conscience – you don't care about anyone apart from yourself – "

_Thud._

She staggers back, rubbing her cheek and glaring daggers at me.

"Then what are you, Artemis? You've killed and ruined the lives of thousands of men, purely because of their gender? Is that justice? No, it's not."

"Males are – "

_Thud._

"You've basically killed your own lieutenant, your best friend. You say you look after your hunters, you say that you care for them and I actually respected you for it. But here we are and I guess I've found out your true nature. So well done, I hope you're happy."

"I didn't purposely hurt her!" she snarls viciously, stepping forwards. "She was protecting a male. I guess I've found out _her _true nature."

"Her nature is good and pure and you know what else?"

"What?" Artemis snaps.

"I love her."

Silence.

Stillness.

Soundless.

The wind dropped and the birds seemed to be holding their breath. The blond haired hunter smiles at me through a film of tears.

Artemis just stares at me, dumbstruck.

"You?" is all she says.

"Yes. And if she dies, then I'll give up my immortality and I'll die with her. Simple as."

She studies my face desperately trying to find a hint of a lie.

I take a breath. "Artemis...I am truly sorry about the past century and I'm sorry I've broken so many hearts and..." a lump rises to my throat. "...and all this time, I've been unable to find...you know, something to hold onto, something that makes life worth living. And now I've found it and I only want to see her happy. That's all that matters to me."

Her eyes softened and suddenly I could see the girl I used to be friends with. Before she swore to be a maiden, before I corrupted myself.

"You're telling the truth?"

"Yes."

She gave me a shaky smile. "Good."

...

**Zoë**

I see the white fabric of the tent, above me, blink into focus.

I turn my head and see a familiar face.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling? Artemis has been called to Olympus for another urgent meeting – but she told me to tell you that she's sorry."

"Sorry?"

Louise smiles hesitantly.

Something clicks in my brain. I jolt up suddenly forgetting the pain in my head. "You're alive!"

She rolls her eyes. "Way to state the obvious. Yes, I am alive."

"But...but...you broke..." I trail off. "Artemis didn't kill you?"

"Persues persuaded her not to. And guess what?"

"We're going to eat elk for dinner?"

Louise laughs and shakes her head rapidly. "Something _way _better – even though elk is very nice, but that's beside the point."

"Then what is it?"

"Calm down, Zoë. You've barely just woken from unconsciousness."

I wait with impatience.

"Ok...Artemis has said that if any hunter wishes, they can leave the hunt freely. She won't kill them or hold any grudges...ok, maybe a few, but isn't it amazing?" her blue eyes are wide and full of joy. "I can quit and be with Alex – and you can quit and be with Persues and somehow you can stop the w– "

"What?!" I splutter, almost falling off the bed. "Me? And Persues?"

"I thought you love him..."

"No! That's gross, he's...he's hardly even a friend – "

"And?"

"What do you mean 'And'?" I burst out. "And nothing. Persues means nothing to me..."

I stop myself, hating the words that came out my mouth. They're not true, are they? I've seen his history and I can relate to the struggle he had to face.

"Zoë..." her tone is suddenly guarded. "Then how do you feel about the marriage?"

"Marriage? What Marriage?"

"Artemis and Persues are getting married next week – Zeus' orders. Artemis told me whilst you were unconscious."

A strange sinking feeling in my stomach, mixed along with the sharp fire in my heart.

Within an instant I felt the urge to run away, far away. "I'm quitting the hunt."

A brief image flashed across my mind. Auburn haired children running around the gardens of Olympus with bright green eyes...

"Zoë...I'm really sorry," she says softly. "Maybe we can prevent this wedding and you – "

"No!" I push the covers off me and stand to my feet. "I don't give a shit about this wedding. I just want to quit this stupid hunt and live a normal mortal life. I'm not turning into one of those love struck girls. I just want to get away from the gods, they're nothing but liars and hypocrites."

"Zeus forced them – "

"I don't care if they were forced or not. I've had enough, ok? I just want this...this all to go away."

"You can't run away from your fears."

"I have no fears."

"Then why do you want to run away?"

I purse my lips and start gathering my few possessions.

"Louise, tell him that I'm grateful for his...help. Tell him that I don't think all males are complete scum bags anymore – "

"Zoë – "

"Yes..." I murmur. "Tell him that my name is Zoë Nightshade. I guess he deserves to know – oh, one last thing, tell him I'm sorry about his girlfriend and if I see her in the underworld, I'll beat the crap out of her and also tell him I loved the olives he gave me and he can have his jar back."

"You're not seriously going are you?"

"Yes, tell Artemis that I forgive her."

And then I was gone.

Gone on a journey for a new beginning.

A new life.

...

**The End**


	10. Sequel!

**Hi! **

**Just like to say thank you to: 67-fupw, fairtradecocoabeans, mrmendez, JAW7, danish913, AngelCCC, xRinneandSharinx, Jake Wolf, Zoe Nightshade, Slippery Tummy, Kalou, The Invisible Pretender, b, rmitz53, Airanger78, , Clefspear, zo, DyingDuckDude, Torrent14, Chubychicken, Trancha, 1Dpercyjackson and Guardian'sDragonOfDeath for reviewing! **

**Sequel is now up! **

**(The Wishing Well)**

**Happy or Sad ending? **

**See you soon!**


End file.
